


Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

by Toopence



Series: An abundance of unfinished AUs [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Movie AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toopence/pseuds/Toopence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do LAs newest Oscar winner, a Texan lingerie model and a slow motion camera technician meet? And more importantly how could they possibly all fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing and it's past midnight so I might write more I might not.  
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I haven't checked it.  
> Also if you want more or you want me to never try to form a coherent sentence again then please comment and let me know :)

Meg scowls at her reflection in the mirror, pouting slightly as Ashley, her makeup artist, applies a third layer onto her already dark lips. Her hair is still tied up in a messy bun, pulled off her face so that her makeup can be applied. She nurses a double shot coffee between her manicured hands and the artist has just spent 20 minutes removing the dark circles from under her eyes.

“You know what?” she says, her assistant reaches out to grab a powder bronzer from the messy table in front of her.

“What?” Ashley stands poised to start powdering Megs face but waits for her to continue speaking first.

“I really don’t like mornings”

“Really?” The sarcasm in Megs voice makes her pout more and Ashley senses her opportunity, brushing the powdered hair of the brush against her cheek. “You do surprise.”

“I don’t like you.” Meg sulks some more and Ashley giggles.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get Barb to bring you some more coffee when she comes back yeah?”

\-----

Ryans moan fills the trailer as he glares at the script in his hands and tries to resist the urge to run his hands through his perfectly styled hair in frustration. 

Lindsay, his incredibly punctual PA runs in as if on que, a steaming black coffee in one hand and a rucksack slung over the opposite shoulder. She sits down on the couch across from him and hands him two Advil along with the coffee. 

"Insomnia bad again?" She asks loudly. Ryan nods and then winces. "Headache?" Ryan's usually murderous glare could barely fight a kitten today but Lindsay knows when to pick her fights and lowers her voice to the lowest whisper she could achieve without patronising the man further. "Lighting just said they'll be ready in ten, do you want to do another read through?" She picks up the crumpled wad of papers and frowns at the highlighted page. 

"No, it's ok, it's not like there's much content in a sex scene." Lindsay giggles at Ryan's bluntness. "I'll drink this then go down to Megan's cabin, I've only said 'hi' to her maybe twice. Actually no, I'll take this down there now, get as much socialising in now and everything."

"Ok then just remember, ten minutes." Lindsay swings he backpack back over her shoulder and pats Ryan's shoulder affectionately as she goes to leave, flashing a smile. She's down the first step of the trailer before she turns back, shooting a dazzling smile. "Be nice yeah?"

"What me?" Ryan smiles back as he laughs, "I'm always nice."

\-------

"Vav, you nearly ready?" Gavin looks up from his display, shooting the tech director a shy smile. Mr Burns' hair stands up on end and his jacket hangs of his shoulders at an odd angle.

"Absolutely top, Mr Burns, ready when the talent are!" Mr Burns looks less than impressed at the cameraman's chipper answer, nodding before moving on the the next technician on his checklist. 

Gavin slipped his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it aimlessly for a few moments before slipping it back where it came from. He was relatively new to the movie scene in Texas and so knew only two people on the set, Mr Burns and Mr Hullum, the director, both of whom currently looked ready to tear their hair out as they flitted from camera to light technician to assistant in an attempt to create the perfect scene. 

Gavin flipped his phone out again, flashing the screen on to read the time, frowning and slipping it back in his pocket. He looked towards the stage doors towards the cast trailers in anticipation. He'd heard of the male lead before; Ryan Haywood was well renowned for his psychotic portrayal of The Joker in the newest batman movie but this movie definitely had a lighter tone. Ryan played the bumbling idiot, who after countless futile attempts at finding true love finally realises that his gorgeous next door neighbour who's stuck with him through thick and thin was the one for him. Gavin had read the plot and gagged slightly at the cliche, but the involvement of Ryan Haywood had him practically begging for the opportunity to work with the man. 

Gavin flipped his phone out again, checked the display on the phantom once and turned back to the doors, letting his excitement bubble in his stomach.


End file.
